Impressive Instant
by Cathain
Summary: 30vicios, 30 pequeñas historias. SasukeNaruto.
1. Limite

**Impressive Instant  
**By Cathain

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertence a Masahi Kishimoto. 

**30vicios:** Recientemente me anote en esta comunidad, hare 30 pequeñas historias sobre 30 temas diferentes sobre la pareja Sasuke/Naruto. No tendran relacion entre si, cada una sera completamente independiente de la otra. Si quieren mirar la tabla esta en mi LJ podran encontrar el link en mi bio.

* * *

_Vicio #1 – Limite_

Te miro directamente y no lo entiendo, pero ya no me importa... finalmente alcance mi límite. Ya no daré un paso mas, ya no soñare con ser Hokage, ni siquiera con seguir siendo tu amigo... No hay otro camino para mi, Sasuke.

Tenia que haberme dado cuenta de que alcancé el limite justo en el momento en que Sakura casi se desangra entre mis brazos hasta morir, si Sai no la hubiese separado de mi quizás estaría muerta, y ese es uno de los pensamientos que me consume cuando veo que la sangre se derrama... su sangre, mi sangre, tu sangre.

Otro momento en que debería haberme dado cuenta es cuando miro hacia el cielo y digo "Estoy cansado" porque lo estoy Sasuke, ya mi cuerpo no resiste mas; Kyuubi lo sabe y yo también. Lo noto por las miradas de lastima que me dan todos nuestros amigos.

Así te sientes tu? no tienes limites pero te dejas marcar tu destino de manera absurda por tu hermano. Itachi solo te dijo: hazte fuerte, ódiame y hazte fuerte, nunca te dijo persígueme. Yo siempre eh luchado contra los limites porque quiero ser el mejor, quiero ser reconocido por lo que soy y no por el demonio que llevo dentro, quiero ser apreciado. Podrías decir que en cierta forma lo eh conseguido pero no es así, porque quiero que tu también te sientas así, eres una de las personas mas importantes para mi, sin ti no puedo seguir y se que es un pensamiento absurdo pero no puedo hacer mi vida pensando que estas allí afuera consumiéndote en el odio y la venganza, no puedo abandonarte sabiendo que me necesitas... Pero hoy lo eh visto en tu mirada, no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti y... estoy cansado.

Mátame.

Siento como aquella maldita katana atraviesa nuevamente mi estomago y mi sangre mancha tu rostro, mientras en esos ojos rojos de aspas danzantes se refleja una ausente felicidad porque finalmente lo has conseguido... ya no seré mas un obstáculo para ti y es doloroso. Ya eh perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces has hecho esto, cuantas veces me has torturado en los pocos días que llevo encerrado en esta cueva... te complace sentir mi dolor, te deleita ver mi sangre derramarse lentamente antes de que Kyuubi me sane y puedas volver a hacerlo.

Pero hoy es diferente, lo se, se respira en el tenso ambiente. Miro mi herida y me percato de que cada vez me cuesta más sanar porque ya alcance mi límite...

-"Estoy cansado... cansado". -te digo y tu solo me miras de aquella forma ausente, sin emociones, sin nada en lo que pueda reflejarme allí dentro.

Ya no hay nada por lo cual luchar...

Cierro los ojos y me dejo arrastrar por la inconsciencia.

----///////---------//////-------------////////------------///////-------------//////--------/////------

Estaba recostado sobre algo suave y mullido, como una cama, mientras sentia como los rayos de luz se cuelan a través de su cortina caldeando un poco el ambiente, haciéndolo mas cómodo, dejándole sin ganas de levantarse hasta que sintio aquella corriente fría cubrir su cuerpo y cuando abrio los ojos era otra vez un niño de 7 años... estaba recostado al lado del árbol junto a su columpio, lo cual era realmente extraño porque lo ultimo que recordaba... lo ultimo que recordaba era...

Se puso de pie de golpe y comenzó a correr, primero entro en la academia pero allí no estaba ni Iruka-sensei ni nadie así que decidió ir donde la Hokage pero tampoco estaba, su siguiente parada fue el Ichiraku pero estaba cerrado, entonces siguió corriendo hasta que llego a su casa, estaba intacta; como antes, como cuando había vuelto de entrenar con Jiraiya para ir a buscar a Sasuke...

Sasuke!

Sasuke!

Comenzó a correr nuevamente hasta llegar al pequeño muelle que había a los alrededores de la casa del Uchiha y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta de que allí estaba su amigo, un niño de 7 años sentado en el borde, decidído llego hasta el y con la mano temblorosa se atrevió a estirarla hasta su hombro pero antes de que pudiera oyó aquella voz.

- Naruto. -llamo una voz oscura que se arrastraba suave y ágil como las serpientes.

Recordó las serpientes que mordían su cuerpo mientras aquella katana se deslizaba suave y venenosa entre su carne rasgándole, dañándole. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras quedaba congelado, a medio camino de tocar al Sasuke niño mientras el Sasuke adulto estaba a su espalda esperando que diera la cara.

- Naruto salta al agua. -ordeno con un tono de voz algo ansioso, como cierta preocupación que hacia muchos años no sentía en su voz.

- ¿Porque?. -fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, sin siquiera importarle si volvían a torturarle.

- Si quieres ver a Sakura debes saltar.

- Estoy cansado. -dijo con aquella voz que le resultaba tremendamente infantil para su edad.

- Si saltas se te pasara. -dijo el otro con voz impaciente.

- No se me pasaría ni aunque durmiera una semana completa -respondió con un tono de burla muy raro en el y que Sasuke noto enseguida.

- Pensé que no existía ningún límite que no pudieses sobrepasar. -comento descuidadamente.

En ese momento Naruto perdió la inamovilidad de su cuerpo y enfrento al Sasuke adulto, estaba de pie con aquella pose de soy mejor que tu mirándole fijamente, una mirada que rehuyo completamente mientras veía hacia otro lado.

- Cuando me propongo conseguir algo lucho hasta que lo consigo, es cierto, todo eso era cierto hasta que... hasta que no pude seguirte mas...

Sintió al otro chico moverse hasta quedar arrodillado frente a el, y tomar su barbilla en un gesto gentil hasta hacerle mirarle. Cuando enfrento aquellos ojos negros como la noche se sintió aliviado porque volvían a ser aquellos ojos negros, ausentes y carentes de emociones pero vivos.

- Naruto. -volvió a llamar pero esta vez con un algo de afecto.- Salta.

- ¿Para que quieres que salte?. -pregunto el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque solo así podrás volver con nosotros. -dijo rodando los ojos ante lo terco que podía ser el rubio.

----///////---------//////-------------////////------------///////-------------//////--------/////------

Cerro los ojos y en cuanto los abrió se encontró recostado sobre una cama en una habitación oscura con un Sasuke adulto sobre el, mirando directamente a sus ojos y con el sharingan activado. Sintió un calor asentarse de golpe sobre sus mejillas antes de quitárselo de encima de forma ruda, haciéndole caer fuera de la pequeña cama. Se sentó azorado mientras observaba al otro chico desde su posición... era raro, lejos de parecer molesto parecía aliviado.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a la Hokage entrar a la habitación inspeccionándola con curiosidad y en cuanto lo vio despierto se acerco a el y le dio un efusivo abrazo.

- Ya estas bien... -dijo la rubia con la voz temblorosa.

Sasuke se levanto sacudiendo su pijama como si fuese lo mas normal antes de mirar de soslayo aquella escena y sin ánimos de interferir se decanto por acostarse nuevamente en su cama, ya mañana tendría que aguantarse al dobe otra vez, pensó con una sonrisa. Sabia que funcionaria aunque había quedado cansado, llevaba ya 2 horas en la cabeza de Naruto y todo lo que había visto, todo lo que tuvo que hacer para traerle de vuelta le dejo tanto emocional como físicamente agotado.

Cuando Tsunade finalmente le dejo en paz, después de hacerle un chequeo, se volteo hacia Sasuke y puso su mano sobre su frente.

- Oba-chan... que sucedió?. -pregunto extrañado, nada de lo que recordaba coincida con lo que estaba pasando.

La rubia suspiro terminando de revisar al otro shinobi, solo estaba con algo de fiebre, debía estar muy agotado después de lo que había hecho. Sabía en el fondo que el Uchiha seria capaz de ayudar a Naruto aun cuando todos se negaban. Aquella noche había decidido cerrar aquella puerta con llave hasta que oyera alguna cosa fuera de lo normal. Había sido una larga espera. Acaricio la frente perlada en sudor con algo de afecto, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho sufrir al rubio, le estaba agradecida por traerlo de vuelta y salvarle, estaba consciente de que Naruto estaba perdiendo aquella llama que siempre le caracterizaba y ahora seguro que no la perdería. Se dio la vuelta mirándole algo enfadada mientras pensaba como le respondería.

- Eres un baka, eso es lo que paso. -soltó molesta- Caíste en las garras de Akatsuki gracias a una trampa que te puso Itachi, te logramos rescatar antes de que te sacaran al Kyuubi... pero tu cuerpo estaba maltrecho y tu mente estaba perdida Naruto... creímos que no saldrías de esta.

El rubio la miro sorprendido, el no recordaba nada de eso.

- Pero que dices!. -acuso molesto- Lo ultimo que recuerdo es a Sasuke... a Sasuke torturándome día tras día y ahora me despierto aquí... no entiendo nada.-susurro a lo ultimo con la mirada perdida.

- Sasuke no te hizo nada de eso, fue Itachi, te envolvió de tal manera... Estabas atrapado en un poderoso genjutsu del que era imposible sacarte por métodos normales. Por eso deje que él lo intentara... no se perdía nada.

Se acerco al rubio nuevamente y le dio un beso en la frente como despedida. Deteniéndose ante la salida le dedico una mirada comprensiva.

- Trata de descansar que seguro mañana tendrás un día movido. Buenas noches. -dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarle sumido en sus pensamientos.

Tras meditarlo y sin entenderlo totalmente decidió a que esperaría que Sasuke despertara y le explicara todo. Lo observo descansar sobre una cama cercana a la suya, dormido se veía relajado, su rostro podría mostrar cualquier emoción que estuviese sintiendo en sus sueños. Tenia una expresión adolorida que no le gusto para nada así que bajando de la cama se acerco a la otra, poso su mano sobre su frente algo húmeda por el sudor mientras terminaba de mirar todos los cambios en su cuerpo, quizás su rostro era el mas cambiado, se veía terrible con esas ojeras pero a pesar de eso parecía haberse aliviado al momento en que su mano había entrado en contacto con su piel.

Decidido se acostó junto a el, arropándolos a ambos y descansando su frente sobre su hombro. El cuerpo de su amigo era calido y reconfortante, totalmente diferente a las manos frías que lo torturaban en sus recuerdos. Este Sasuke si era el Sasuke que recordaba.

- Gracias. -fue el murmullo que se oyó antes de que la habitación se sumiera en un silencio apacible.

Fin.

-----------------------------------------------------

Reviews?


	2. Sumision

**Impressive Instant**  
By Cathain

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto. 

**30vicios:** Recientemente me anote en esta comunidad, hare 30 pequeñas historias sobre 30 temas diferentes sobre la pareja Sasuke/Naruto. No tendran relacion entre si, cada una sera completamente independiente de la otra. Si quieren mirar la tabla esta en mi LJ podran encontrar el link en mi bio.

**Nota:** Una cosa que tengo que aclarar sobre el fic, la pasividad de Naruto se debe a que es un juego, es mas hacia el bondage y al ponerle el collar tiene q someterse a los deseos de su amo, que es Sasuke, solo puede obedecer x eso esta tan pasivo p

* * *

****

**_Vicio #2 – Sumisión_**

- Esta bien, digamos que acepto, pero... -comenzó dudoso el rubio.

- Si aceptas no pasara nada que no quieras Naruto, además que hay una palabra segura, apenas digas esa palabra yo me detendré.

Sintió como los ojos azules se fijaban sobre los suyos de una manera inquisitiva, el rubio se sentía nervioso pero el había ganado el reto así que no lo dejaría echarse atrás, había visto aquellas imágenes en aquel libro de tapa roja e imaginarse a Naruto con algunos de aquellos atuendos le había llenado la mente de sugestivas fantasías.

- Además eres un ninja si te das cuenta de que no paro me lanzas un rasengan y ya Naruto. -dijo con la cara mas serie que tenia observando con deleite como el rubio se quedaba espantado.

Miro a Sasuke con cara de "que diablos" lo sabia, es que como decía esas cosas con tanta seriedad?, vamos que el no era precisamente una santa virgen pero el moreno se las arreglaba para soltárselas de algunas formas que a veces le hacia sonrojar. Suspiro derrotado, se lo había prometido después de todo, si perdía la apuesta tendría que cumplirle alguna fantasía pero ahora se esta arrepintiendo, no es que no confiara en Sasuke pero quien sabe que idea estaría cruzando su mente.

- ¿Que tengo que hacer?. -dijo decidido, enfrentando los ojos negros.

Trato de sonreírle con confianza para que no se sintiera nervioso pero solo logro hacerlo desviar la mirada. Se acerco hasta el y bajo el cierre del chándal naranja y se lo quito sin mucho esmero antes de sacar de su bolsillo un collar de cuero que tenía reservado para aquel juego.

No estaba precisamente concentrado en los movimientos de su novio pero en cuanto sintió aquel collar cerrarse sobre su cuello no pudo evitar tensarse.

- Desde ahora no podrás abrir la boca para que no sea otra cosa que gemir o expresar algún deseo, nada de quejas Naruto. -ordeno haciéndole mirar.

Trago grueso ante la voz seria de Sasuke, no podía evitar que le calentara, justo en esos momentos en que el otro chico se imponía y usaba ese profundo y tono, solo quería decirle: Donde quieras, cuando quieras y como quieras. Pero su orgullo siempre se lo impedía, y es que si se lo decía ya el moreno sabría que no podría negarle nada.

- La palabra de seguridad será "Ramen" así no se te olvidara. -dijo con algo de burla afectuosa mientras le ponía un antifaz cubriendo completamente su visión.

- Sasuke...- soltó el rubio al sentir ahora aquellas manos exploradoras terminar de quitar su ropa dejándole solamente en boxers.

Lo guió con paciencia hasta la habitación donde tenia preparadas algunas de las cosas que usaría, hizo que Naruto se sentara sobre el sofá, en la parte donde se apoya el brazo, para luego hacer que su espalda quedara recostada sobre una mesita redonda que generalmente se hallaba en la sala. Busco una de aquellas cuerdas especiales que había comprado y volvía sobre el rubio terminando por atar sus brazos bajo aquella mesa inmovilizándole, permitiendo que solo su espalda quedara apoyada sobre la superficie de madera.

Hasta ahora no sentía ninguna incomodidad, si era cierto que se sentía vulnerable pero confiaba en Sasuke, pronto sintió el aliento del de cabellos negros sobre su cuello, y su lengua rozo suavemente, sintió la calida y excitante corriente bajar por su pecho hasta posarse sobre su miembro aun cubierto por la tela del bóxer. Soltó un largo suspiro al sentir aquella boca trabajar sobre su miembro con pequeños mordiscos, sintió como terminaba de elevarse ante los mimos de la boca del moreno.

Cuando decidió que ya era suficiente termino por bajar la ultima prenda que cubría el cuerpo tostado de Naruto, decidió que no ataría ninguna de sus piernas por la posición tan insegura en la que se hallaba. Se coloco entre sus piernas, sintiendo la erección del rubio golpear contra su abdomen y esta vez recorrió con ambas manos el cuerpo del otro chico, todo su abdomen, regalándole caricias experimentales y uno que otro pequeño mordisco en alguna zona que sentía necesaria. Y finalmente lamió uno de sus pezones.

Gimió sin reparos al sentir aquella lengua caliente sobre uno de sus pezones... desde hace rato que Sasuke solo estaba provocándole con sus delicadas caricias, por eso era que temía estar atado, algunas veces al otro chico solo le gustaba provocarlo por largo rato y el no se sentía engañado, quería mas movimientos, mas roces, mas acción. Ondulo sus caderas hacia Sasuke levemente, consciente de que ese era su mayor apoyo. Sonrió confiado cuando lo sintió detenerse y jadear sobre su cuello ante el roce de su miembro contra su cadera, el mismo podía sentir la erección del de ojos negros entre sus muslos, dura y caliente como el acero.

Se refreno un poco, si seguía así no podría evitar terminar de desatarlo y tirarlo sobre la cama y penetrar profundamente en aquella calidez aterciopelada... Ver a Naruto allí desnudo, atado y sometido en aquella arqueada posición, clavando sus pies sobre el mullido sofá mientras ondulaba sus caderas y abría aun mas sus piernas acogiéndole, esa imagen era mas que perturbadora para él.

Se deslizo hacia abajo, siguiendo aquella línea suave de vello rubio que se pronunciaba desde su bajo vientre hasta su erección, la contemplo con ansiedad antes de lamerla levemente. Inmediatamente los gemidos de Naruto volvieron a llenar la habitación sin reparos, sin vergüenza. La introdujo completamente en su boca y comenzó a succionar con parsimonia y hasta algo de torpeza, sabia que el sexo oral se le daba muchísimo mejor al rubio pero jamás admitiría eso.

- Sas... Sasuke... mas... -dijo entre gemidos Naruto, necesitaba que el otro chico dejara de jugar.

Sonrió ante el desespero de su novio, si es que Naruto siempre quería todo rápido, quería llevar las sensaciones hasta el límite, generalmente no se quejaba porque también le gustaba así pero había días en que solo quería saborearlo por completo y juguetear un poco. Ataco sin piedad, moviendo su boca de arriba a abajo, succionando con fuerza, con hambre y necesidad, porque necesitaba seguir oyendo al rubio gemir de aquella forma desesperada, necesitada de él, de sus atenciones. Hizo presión con sus dientes con la fuerza justa mientras su mano derecha acariciaba sus testículos, siempre que Naruto se lo hacia terminaba por llevarle al borde del abismo y sabia que el sentía igual.

Cuando sintió que el ritmo aumentaba y una mano se dedicaba a acariciar de aquella forma desinteresada sus testículos, mientras la otra era tierna sobre su muslo sentía que terminaba por deshacerse. Se arqueo lo más que pudo sintiendo como explotaba en su orgasmo, aun dentro de la calida boca de Sasuke.

Lo sintió tensarse, previo aviso de que finalmente había alcanzado el orgasmo, trago parte del calido y amargo fluido antes de separarse de su miembro. Beso su frente perlada por el sudor con ternura mientras le quitaba el antifaz. Los ojos azules se posaron sobre los suyos algo cansados pero satisfechos, brillantes en aquella lujuria imparable que lograba despertar en el rubio..

- Dame mas, _amo_. -soltó con suavidad, su voz teñida en parte por el oscuro deseo que provocaba en el Sasuke, y por el otro lado con algo de diversión por el reto.

Lo miro sorprendido ante aquella frase, porque el en ningún momento... Sonrió con superioridad mermando un poco la sonrisa de Naruto, poniéndole nervioso nuevamente. Ahora entendía como es que había encontrado aquel libro... si es que el rubio podía ser muy inteligente cuando quería.

- Así que te gusta ser el sumiso, ne? -cuestiono con burla.- Pues no sabes la que te espera _Naru-chan_

"Joder" fue el ultimo pensamiento que recorrió la mente de Naruto antes de sentir como la boca de Sasuke se hacia de la suya en un movimiento cadencioso.

**Fin.**

* * *

Reviews? 


	3. Verguenza

**Impressive Instant  
**By Cathain

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertence a Masahi Kishimoto. 

**30vicios:** Recientemente me anote en esta comunidad, hare 30 pequeñas historias sobre 30 temas diferentes sobre la pareja Sasuke/Naruto. No tendran relacion entre si, cada una sera completamente independiente de la otra. Si quieren mirar la tabla esta en mi LJ podran encontrar el link en mi bio.

* * *

**Vicio #3 - Vergüenza**

Sintió una presencia adentrarse nuevamente en su casa, hizo caso omiso y permaneció aun recostado sobre su cama, con la mirada en el techo. No tenía sentido moverse, además de que se hallaba avergonzado al tener que ser mantenido por Naruto, y no se refería a ser mantenido en el aspecto material del asunto, lo material era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

Había cumplido su venganza, Itachi estaba muerto... y el ya no tenia ningún propósito por el cual vivir. Estaba en Konoha pero estaba muerto en vida porque todo el valor con el que había soportado hasta ese momento decisivo había desaparecido, se había drenado completamente al igual que la sangre se esparcía alrededor de su cuerpo ante la mortal herida que le había inflingido su hermano. Luego había despertado en el hospital de Konoha, la ultima vez que había despertado en ese sitio por lo menos tenia una presencia familiar a su lado pero esa vez había sido distinto... era ese su destino? era su destino vivir y volver a Konoha?.

Nunca lo sabría.

No tenia interés en vivir, no tenía nada que ofrecer porque todo se había esfumado. No quería continuar aquel plan de vida que tenia a los 12 años, matar a Itachi y renacer su clan, porque los Uchihas eran historia antigua. Había creído ciegamente en que si mataba a su hermano su consciencia descansaría, que dejaría de tener aquellas pesadillas noche tras noche, que dejaría de sentirse en un abismo cargado de ira mal contenida y soledad. Pero había sido un tonto, porque no tenia a donde regresar, porque se había convertido en la misma miseria humana que era su hermano al asesinarlo.

Las cortinas de su habitación se abrieron de par en par, permitiendo la entrada de la luz en todo su esplendor. Volteo levemente su cabeza para toparse con un figura cubierta por la luz, la misma luz que le impedía detallar su rostro, que no era más que la cara de un usuratonkaichi con una estupida sonrisa.

- Buenos días Sasuke!. -saludo una voz desbordante de energía. No pudo evitar gruñir más por instinto que por ganas.

Aquellas manos calidas se aferraron a sus brazos levantándole de la cama, dejándole sentado, para luego arremeter nuevamente con más fuerzas y lograr que se mantuviera en pie. Evadió rápidamente los ojos azules y se soltó bruscamente del rubio antes de encaminarse a paso lento hacia el baño.

Le temía a la ciega perseverancia de Naruto. Al principio de su encierro eran Kakashi y Sakura los que iban siempre, cosa de que el rubio estaba aun convaleciente por la batalla contra Akatsuki en la cual se habían visto envueltos, el de manera indirecta y los otros con toda la intención. Lo que le había sucedido a el no era gran cosa, porque la mayoría de sus heridas solo habían sido causadas en su mente, provocado por el magenkyou sharingan de Itachi, pero Naruto se había llevado la peor parte, quizás si no fuese un jinchuriki hubiese muerto. Ni Kakashi ni Sakura sabían como lidiar con el, su pesadilla comenzó cuando su "amigo" había salido del hospital. Naruto no lo había pensado dos veces antes de irse a instalar en su casa todas las mañanas a primera hora. El primer día había sido un desastre, estaba tan mareado que cayo encima del rubio, debilitado por la inanición y la falta de actividad su cuerpo se negaba a responder bien, después de maldiciones y sermones por parte del otro chico fue obligado a comer, luego su cuerpo había sido arrastrado por dos bunshins a la ducha para ser bañado a conciencia con una estupida esponja que también usaban las enfermeras del hospital. Lo único que sabia es que esa seria la única vez que Naruto se atreviera a bañarle.

Ya llevaban 2 semanas con la misma rutina, Naruto llegaba a su casa, abría todas las cortinas que el se molestaba en cerrar por las noches, le obligaba a darse una ducha y luego a desayunar. Se sentaban en la sala de aquel pequeño departamento en el que vivía mientras el chico veía algunas películas, aunque se mostraba reacio al comienzo (tenia el firme propósito de no hacer nada) terminaba metido en la película. Después de mirar la película el otro chico se ponía a leer un libro que le había mandado Kakashi, pero Naruto era igual de torpe en la lectura como lo era al salir de la academia así que siempre terminaba arrebatándole el libro de las manos y continuaba la lectura en voz alta para que el otro se enterara también de que iba. Y entre bromas, preguntas tontas, y su silencio transcurría el día.

Nunca en todos esos días había podido devolverle la mirada al rubio, se sentía avergonzado... Tenía vergüenza de mirar a la cara a Naruto, de aceptar aquella chispeante y calida mirada que le ofrecía, de aceptar que en esos ojos azules se reflejaba la comprensión y el afecto.

Nunca aceptaría nada de eso, no lo merecía.

* * *

El dobe había ido aquel día mas lento que de costumbre, cuando finalmente se sentaron a ver la usual película se quedo dormido a los 10 minutos. Lo observo con detalle, había algo diferente aquel día, algo no estaba bien con el rubio. Estiro su mano hasta su rostro, jalando suavemente uno de los mechones rubios, eran sedosos, continuando con su exploración deslizo sus dedos desde su mejilla hasta su frente, su piel estaba calidad pero lo que le preocupo fue el sudor de su frente. Naruto estaba respirando agitadamente también, tenia algo de fiebre tal vez. Lo observo tensarse repentinamente y apretar los puños mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos cerrados. No entendía que le sucedía al rubio, quizás estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Su mano descendió rápidamente hasta su hombro para despertarlo pero se detuvo en el acto... No era posible que se sintiera tan preocupado de un momento a otro.

Entonces se alejo, no podía mirarlo a la cara en cuanto despertara, porque en cuanto esos ojos azules se enfrentaran con los suyos seria incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, sentía tanta vergüenza, sentía que quería hacer algo para compensarle...

Encarar su debilidad le destruía y el no quería sentir nada, quería simplemente desaparecer por mas cobarde que eso sonara... pero no podía y lo sabia, sabia que ese momento por el que estaba pasando pasaría, y entonces que? no tenia nada que ofrecerle al otro chico, y tarde o temprano Naruto se cansaría de estar con el.

Un gemido de dolor atrajo su atención y sin pensárselo mucho su mano se poso nuevamente sobre el hombro del rubio y lo movió con fuerza para que despertara, lo que no costo mucho porque al parecer este solo tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba sudando aun mas mientras sus manos, aun apretadas en puños, se tornaron blanca mientras una línea de sangre se escurría entre ellas.

- Naruto. -llamo preocupado, observando como los ojos azules se posaban sobre los suyos.

El rubio le regalo una sonrisa antes de acomodarse y quedar con ambos brazos apoyados sobre sus piernas y su cabeza gacha, mirando así el suelo mientras regulaba su respiración.

- No pasa nada. -dijo Naruto con la voz algo ronca.- Es solo mi chakra... Oba-chan me dijo que esto pasaría, por lo que debo guardar reposo. -rió algo cohibido.- Es solo una recaída, con algo de descanso mejorare. -afirmo quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Márchate. -ordeno con voz fría.- No tienes que estar aquí, deberías estar en tu casa descansando.

_"Con Sakura y los demás visitándote, preocupados por ti, ofreciéndote algo que yo no tengo"_ Pensó algo perturbado, se puso de pie para marcharse pero cuando emprendía el camino hacia su habitación la mano de Naruto se aferro a su muñeca, pudo sentir aquel liquido viscoso; sangre, la sangre del rubio impregnarse en su piel. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

- Mírame. -ordeno el rubio.- Mírame Sasuke.

Suspiro quedamente antes de voltearse y observar aquellos zafiros que el otro chico tenía por ojos, no pudo evitar temblar ante la intensidad con que le miraba así como tampoco pudo evitar sentir aquella sensación calida que le envolvía cada vez que le miraba.

- Nunca te voy a abandonar Sasuke, -afirmo el rubio con tal decisión que sintió un nudo en su garganta.- Eres una persona muy importante para mi, no se cuantas veces te lo eh dicho y no se cuantas veces mas tendré que decírtelo, pero lo seguiré diciendo hasta que me creas.

Cerro los ojos, sintiéndolos escocer, se negaba a dejarse afectar por eso. No quería aceptarlo, porque si lo aceptaba eso seria un motivo para continuar, y le daba miedo existir solo por el...

Sintió como su muñeca era liberada para luego sentir los brazos de Naruto atraerle hacia su hombro en un abrazo, un abrazo que no pudo rechazar, se aferro a aquel cuerpo calido, sintiendo como su visión se tornaba borrosa y sus ojos escocían aun mas.

- Nunca, y ya sabes que cuando Uzumaki Naruto da su palabra es para siempre, dattebayo. -susurro sobre su oído revolviendo su cabello con cariño.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa ante el tono jocoso del otro al final. Naruto nunca daba su brazo a torcer, era un dobe de lo mas insistente. Sabia que así como aquella oscuridad y aquella vergüenza que le envolvían serian pasajeras, encontraría algo que ofrecerle al otro chico, quizás no tuviera que devanarse tanto la cabeza pensándolo, porque después de todo Naruto era Naruto.

**Fin.**

* * *

Reviews? 


	4. Medicina

**Impressive Instant  
By Cathain**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto.

**30vicios:** Recientemente me anote en esta comunidad, hare 30 pequeñas historias sobre 30 temas diferentes sobre la pareja Sasuke/Naruto. No tendran relacion entre si, cada una sera completamente independiente de la otra. Si quieren mirar la tabla esta en mi LJ podran encontrar el link en mi bio.

**Nota:** Ya se que me salio algo crappy y en cierta forma cliche... pero como dije es que queria escribir algo diferente ademas que ando crappy y cliche xD osea no se puede pedir mucho, por eso ando a la caza de una nueva musa jeje mientras mis debates internos siguen fallando a favor de la cordura perdida en variables y frecuencias .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Vicio #4 – Medicina_**

- Abre la boca. –ordenó el rubio ante la mirada atónita del otro chico.

- ¡No pienso abrir la boca dobe!

- Pero que mal paciente, abre la boca para poder darte tu medicina Sasuke, no seas tan malcriado...

- ¡¿Malcriado?! Esto es absurdo, ya deja de tratar de sacarme la ropa y corta el rollo -dijo echándose hacia atrás sobre la pequeña mesa de centro de la sala.- ¡No estoy de humor para esto!

- Yo no fui el que escribió esta "fantasía" y luego metió el papel en la cajita. –comentó con naturalidad Naruto mientras empujaba sus lentes falsos sobre el puente de su nariz reacomodándolos.- ¡Así que ya déjate, tú eras el que quería que me pusiera esta bata y todas estas cosas!

Sí, debía admitir que Naruto se veía completamente diferente con esa ropa, no estaba acostumbrado a verlo como una figura de "respeto" por mas que ya fuera Jounin, era imposible verlo tan serio como ahora... La bata esa no le quedaba mal, los lentes tampoco... pero...

- Pero que mierda¿qué) no estás oyendo lo que te digo? corta el rollo Naruto sino quieres que te deje "inhabilitado" por un par de días...

- No seas quejica Sasuke...

- Naruto. –gruñó perdiendo la paciencia mientras cerraba los ojos y masajeaba su cabeza.

Miró al de cabellos negros con renovada intención y terminó de empujarlo contra la mesa, sentándose sobre sus caderas, inmovilizando sus manos sobre su cabeza... totalmente sumiso dentro de su posición.

- Ahora serás un buen paciente y abrirás la boca para que pueda darte tu medicina... Sasuke-kun. -remarco al final su nombre, mientras le regalaba al otro una sonrisa zorruna y macabra.

Delineó sus labios con su lengua, buscando algún tipo de reacción, inclusive los mordió, pero Sasuke se negaba a abrir su boca para recibir su "medicina".

Frunció el ceño y gruñó, recibiendo la misma reacción por parte de su novio. A veces podía ser tan testarudo, corrección, podían ser, porque ambos eran demasiado testarudos como para ceder en algo... tal vez si... Movió su pelvis en forma insinuante sobre el miembro de Sasuke, logrando que ambos se rozaran todo lo posible a través de la tela. Al sentir como sus defensas dejaban un punto abierto continuo serpenteando sus caderas sobre las otras, caldeando el ambiente poco a poco, mientras repartía besos y mordiscos por todo el blanco cuello.

Finalmente, logró el tan ansiado gemido que buscaba, continuó en un lento camino por su cuello, barbilla y mentón hasta llegar a su boca, la cual se hallaba entreabierta liberando pequeños gemidos-ronroneos. Podía sentir perfectamente la palpitante erección torcerse en forma dolorosa bajo la tela del bóxer que aún la aprisionaba, una erección que rivalizaba con la propia.

Golpeó su lengua suavemente con la de Sasuke, cálida y dispuesta, la lamió jugueteando con ella, apreciando el rubor que cubría las mejillas pálidas de su koi... finalmente introdujo su lengua en la boca húmeda y absorbente de su "paciente" envolviéndolo completamente, besándolo con hambre voraz, recorriendo cada centímetro de aquella cavidad, cabalgando de manera tentativa sobre las caderas del otro chico.

Ambos emergieron del beso agitados, Sasuke no pudo evitar perderse en los ojos azules de Naruto mientras recuperaba el aliento. El maldito dobe se había salido con la suya pero... mierda¿Por qué coño tenía que haber aceptado escribir fantasías y guardarlas en esa famosa cajita pervertida? Definitivamente se notaba que Naruto había tenido senseis como Jiraiya y Kakashi...

- ¿Te gustó la medicina?-preguntó el rubio con un tono de voz travieso.

¡Pero que preguntas mas idiotas se le ocurrían a su novio! Gruñó antes de responder evitando su mirada deliberadamente.

- Creo que... la medicina no es tan mala después de todo.

- Y eso que no te he... "inyectado" aún.

...Ahora si que lo iba a matar.

**Fin.**


	5. Dolor

**Impressive Instant  
****By Cathain  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertence a Masahi Kishimoto.

**30vicios:** Recientemente me anote en esta comunidad, hare 30 pequeñas historias sobre 30 temas diferentes sobre la pareja Sasuke/Naruto. Por lo general no tendrán relación entre sí, cada una será completamente independiente de la otra, quizás en algún momento una varios tags. Si quieren mirar la tabla está en mi LJ podrán encontrar el link en mi bio.

* * *

Sintió una presencia más que conocida situarse detrás. Generalmente le visitaba una vez al mes pero habían pasado más de 6 meses desde su última visita la cual había acabado inevitablemente en una acalorada discusión.

Con un suspiro termino por devolver un par de pergaminos al estante y saludar a su visitante.

-"Sakura". – Y algo en la forma en que le miraba le hizo sentir una presión en su pecho.

- "Esta muriendo". – Soltó mientras se mordía el labio y apretaba los puños.- "Y se niega al tratamiento… Es hora…- Y las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.

Intento tomárselo con calma, le ofreció asiento mientras le daba un pañuelo, inseguro de que decir y especialmente inseguro de que hacer.

-"Odio esto"- Dijo la pelirrosa- "¿Porque él?"

- "¿Por qué no yo?" –pregunto con amargura mientras se hundía en oscuros pensamientos.

La mujer se mofo ante su absurda pregunta. No quería pensar en su última discusión porque podría terminar destruyendo los escasos archivos históricos que quedaban de Konoha con un par de golpes.

-"No es momento para la autocompasión…"-dijo suavemente pensando en una forma de abordar aquel tema. -"Yo ya no puedo hacer nada, en realidad ya nadie puede hacer nada. Shikamaru me dijo lo que yo ya sabía antes de regresar… Es hora… Sasuke, por favor."

No necesito más que eso para darse cuenta de que ya no podía retrasarlo más.

-"¿Que sentido tiene? ¿Quieres torturarlo antes de morir Sakura?". –Cuestiono sintiendo como todo sentimiento se adormecía lentamente evitando a toda costa mostrarse vulnerable.

-"Quiero que no muera solo maldita sea". –Asevero con una mirada salvaje y un tono de voz embargado por una emoción que no quería aceptar.

-"¿Que puedo darle yo que no puedan darle los demás?"- pregunto antes de pararse a pensarlo, con el conocimiento de que estaba entrando en aguas profundas.

La chica bufo con algo de malestar.

-"Piénsalo, tuvo una buena vida, se convirtió en Hokage, lucho por toda esta gente que tanto le odio y que ahora le ve con respeto, lucho junto a sus amigos y tuvo una vida plena. Si, quizás nunca se caso ni tuvo una familia, pero para el Konoha era su familia. Cumplió sus sueños. Qué diferencia hay entre que sepa que aun sigo vivo con que muera pensando que morí hace mas de 10 años bajo la mano de Danzo?".

Ambos se retrajeron en su mente, rodeados de sus miedos y culpas.

-"Naruto nunca podrá perdonarse el no haber llegado a tiempo para salvarte". – Dijo con pesar Sakura. – "El nunca fue el mismo desde que fingiste tu muerte Sasuke, una parte de él murió contigo ese día".

El Uchiha la miro incrédulo. Lo mejor había sido fingir su muerte, el definitivamente no iba a regresar nunca a Konoha, o al menos lo pensaba en ese tiempo, y no quería que Naruto siguiera desperdiciando su vida detrás de él. Casi 15 años habían pasado desde entonces, recorrió un largo camino antes de volver. Se había decidido a volver 3 años atrás, justo al finalizar una de las más cruentas guerras ninjas, aprovechando el caos, aprovechándose de la culpa que sentía la pelirrosa y de la extraña amabilidad de Shikamaru, desde entonces llevaba una vida alejada del público, cubriendo su rostro con una máscara similar a la de Kakashi-sensei, reconstruyendo viejos archivos y pergaminos que fueron destruidos. Lejos de Naruto y de la vida ninja, pero no le importaba porque estaba en casa.

-"Yo no puedo obligarte". –Concedió la pelirrosa-"Pero se lo debes y lo sabes… Shikamaru me dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo pero no le hice caso, siempre eh pensado que muy en el fondo siempre quedo algo de ese viejo Sasuke."

La mujer se puso de pie mientras suspiraba, sintiendo todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

-"Si hubiera callado o no… Quizás… Demasiados quizás Sasuke y no hay ni uno solo que no me haga sentir mal. Tienes una semana para decírselo o lo hare yo."- Y con eso se despidió.

No puedo evitar hundirse en una miseria que siempre trataba de evitar… Esa miseria y ese dolor que le carcomía por dentro cada vez que pensaba en Naruto.

* * *

Joder.

Y espero, espero muchos días y muchas noches.

Joder.

Lo observo sentarse nuevamente en medio de su jardín, rodeado de sus plantas y de su soledad. Se quedo dormido, siempre lo hacía a la final de la tarde, tomaba una breve siesta en lo que aparentemente era su lugar favorito. Sakura le había dicho que a Naruto le había dado por la jardinería, que ya parecía un viejo Hokage jubilado, ella siempre se encargaba de soltar ese tipo de comentarios sin previo aviso, como para hacerle saber cosas del rubio que él no conocía.

Joder.

A los 10 minutos de haberse acomodado sobre su silla el rubio despertó algo sobresaltado con un ataque de tos, intento encaminarse al interior de su casa pero cayo arrodillado sobre los pequeños escalones que daban hacia el jardín.

Joder.

Decidió que no podía dejarlo ahí tirado y que si no lo hacía en ese preciso momento nunca lo haría.

-"Naruto".-susurra mientras pone su mano sobre su hombro para no asustarlo demasiado.

-"Baño". –es su única respuesta mientras tirita.

Cargo al rubio, ayudándole a llegar hasta el baño donde este vomito todo lo que tenía en el estomago. Lo observa levantarse con dificultad así que lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, le sonríe tímidamente mientras le indica el lavamanos donde se enjuaga la boca y se cepilla los dientes.

-"Naruto".-susurra nuevamente sin saber exactamente qué hacer, esta no era para nada la reacción que esperaba encontrar de parte del otro ninja al verlo vivo, en su casa y auxiliándole en un momento de debilidad.

-"Cama". –es su única respuesta mientras se apoya nuevamente en el.

Mientras observaba al Hokage acostado y con los ojos cerrados sobre su cama no puedo evitar al mismo pensamiento que le estaba carcomiendo desde que puso un pie en esa casa… Naruto sabía…

- "¿Desde cuándo sabes que no estoy muerto?"- pregunto algo reticente mientras carraspeaba un poco.

Naruto sonrió mientras observaba la suave luz del atardecer colarse por su ventana, tratando de no enfocarse mucho en la silueta que cortaba dicho panorama, mucho menos mirarlo a los ojos...

-"Te vi en uno de los festivales. Fue pura coincidencia, estabas muy entretenido peleando con una de las chicas de archivos, fue divertido ver como asustabas a la pobre".-comento de manera casual…

… Como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo, eso fue lo que le pareció a Sasuke mientras sentía como la vergüenza y la ira se revolvían en su estomago. Odiaba esa sensación de vulnerabilidad

- "¿Por qué no me buscaste?"

-"Habías vuelto a casa… Eso fue suficiente Sasuke."

A Sasuke se le escapo una risa seca, sin nada de humor provocando que al rubio se le erizara la piel.

-"Por favor… la verdad."

Ahora fue el turno del rubio para la risa oscura y agraviada, incomodando al otro hombre.

-"Para que tu esfuerzo no fuera en vano… Cada vez que intento acercarme te alejas… Volviste, eso es suficiente."

El había vuelto porque Konoha era su hogar, era el hogar que Naruto Uzumaki había cuidado con tanto empeño para que él tuviera un lugar al cual volver pero… su único hogar era ese rubio escandaloso.

-"Sasuke" –interrumpió el rubio- "Estoy a punto de quedarme dormido pero eres bienvenido en mi casa, puedes venir cuando quieras."

Un leve asentimiento fue suficiente para el Hokage antes de finalmente quedarse dormido. Ahora todo estaba de su parte, y si era sincero, tenía ganas de conocer a este nuevo Naruto.

* * *

**Nota:** Perdida como siempre, pero bueno la universidad me absorbe demasiado, aprovecho las vacaciones, nose cuanto tiempo tengo sin escribir nada de Naruto, y esto lo tengo hace 6 meses ya, pero definitivamente me siento algo perdida así que no había querido subirlo, en fin espero que lo disfruten.


	6. Quebrar

**Impressive Instant  
**By Cathain

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertence a Masahi Kishimoto.

* * *

**30vicios:** Recientemente me anote en esta comunidad, hare 30 pequeñas historias sobre 30 temas diferentes sobre la pareja Sasuke/Naruto. Por lo general no tendrán relación entre sí, cada una será completamente independiente de la otra, quizás en algún momento una varios tags.

**Nota:** Continuación de Dolor, porque a mí tampoco me dejaba buen sabor el final pero hasta que no oí una canción en un momento determinado con un pensamiento especifico no se decidió a salir esto.

* * *

**Quebrar**

_To some the dandelion is a weed; but not to me, unless it takes more than its share of space, for I always miss these little earth stars when they are absent. They intensify the sunshine shimmering on the lawn, making one smile involuntarily when seeing them. Moreover, they awaken pleasant memories, for a childhood in which dandelions had no part is a defective experience._

**Little Earth Stars **_**by E. P. Roe**_

Estaban sentados en el jardín, en silencio. Siempre estaban rodeados de plantas y silencio, de vez en cuando Naruto les hablaba o ponía música. Realmente parecía un viejo Hokage como decía Sakura, pero la edad no es el reflejo del alma. Tantas batallas, tantas guerras, tantas cosas…

A veces pensaba que el abismo era muy grande, que por más que lo intentasen nunca podrían estar lo suficientemente cerca. Que Naruto se le escapaba de las manos, algunas noches se despertaba agitado tras un sueño del que solo podía recordar muy poco, solo el estirando su mano, intentando tocar al rubio pero nunca lográndolo.

La mayoría del tiempo se sentía extraño, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, solo estar.

Tomo lo ultimo del té helado que le había ofrecido el rubio hace rato, quizás tratando de obtener algo de coraje o simplemente disfrutando el sabor de la bebida. Tenía la intención de ponerse de pie e irse, despedirse y ofrecer el usual "Nos vemos" pero simplemente dijo – "¿Realmente está bien que este aquí?".

Inmediatamente los ojos azules se fijaron en los suyos. Sabía que no era una simple respuesta al instante en que sintió su mirada cambiar.

- "¿Porque estás aquí?" –Respondió Naruto con otra pregunta.- "Se lo persuasiva que puede ser Sakura… "

Y simplemente no pudo continuar sosteniéndole la mirada. Si, estaba en esa situación gracias a Sakura, pero aun así… Pudo haberse marchado de la aldea si realmente no quería confrontar a Naruto.

Abandonar Konoha nuevamente.

Pero ahí estaba, llevaba un mes de regreso a la vida de Naruto. Cuando tenía chance y veía al rubio en su jardín lo ayudaba. Hasta había comprado semillas que aun no le entregaba, aun las tenía en el bolsillo de su chaleco. No podía evitar sentir ganas de nunca marcharse de su lado pero al mismo tiempo sentía como todas las piezas de un pasado roto no lograban unirse nuevamente…

- "Yo…" –Dijo el Uchiha mientras palpaba el interior del bolsillo de su chaleco a la altura del pecho, sacando una pequeña bolsita.- "Taraxacum, compre semillas de Taraxacum o Diente de León, es un género de plantas con flores de la familia Asterácea conocidas comúnmente como _dientes de león_ o _ásteres_, que significa estrellas ò astros. Lo leí en uno de los archivos el otro día, también decía que en épocas antiguas los magos afirmaban que sí una persona se frota a sí misma con un diente de león será bienvenido en todas partes y obtendrá lo que desee… Los blancos me recuerdan a Itachi y los amarillos me recuerdan a Naruto, el ninja escandaloso con el que forme mi primer equipo ninja… Me recuerdan buenos tiempos… –dijo al final, sosteniendo esta vez la mirada del rubio.

Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y hacia cosas raras en su pecho ante la metamorfosis en aquellos ojos azules; dolor, tristeza, felicidad, necesidad… algo mucho más profundo. Y entonces la sonrisa, esa sonrisa imposible, cálida, amable, llena de afecto, de un afecto que no se merecía.

Y entonces las manos de Naruto en su mano y en su cuello arrastrándole hacia él y de pronto colindando en un choque de labios, suaves, tersos, demandantes; su esencia quebrando, rompiendo, traspasando, llenando el vacío…

_The End._


	7. Necesidad

**Impressive Instant  
**By Cathain

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertence a Masahi Kishimoto.

**30vicios:** Recientemente me anote en esta comunidad, hare 30 pequeñas historias sobre 30 temas diferentes sobre la pareja Sasuke/Naruto. Por lo general no tendrán relación entre sí, cada una será completamente independiente de la otra, quizás en algún momento una varios tags.

**Necesidad**

_(Sasuke's POV)_

Todo comenzó absurdamente... de todas formas todo tú eres una masa de energía asimétrica, no hay patrones para definirte... no creo poder definirte.

Volver a Konoha... nunca fue mi intención, y si estoy aquí es por error, a pesar de aceptar que Itachi tarde o temprano vendrá a parar aquí. Sí, tú eres el centro del universo de mi hermano en estos momentos, porque de Akatsuki sólo Itachi podría ver a través de ti, ir a la cárcel que hay dentro de tu cuerpo y "dialogar" con el Kyuubi; pero estas son meras divagaciones mientras espero que vengas a este sitio como todos los días, para nuestro entrenamiento.

No estoy en la cárcel de Konoha pero soy prisionero dentro de esta casa, dentro de este jardín, de la sombra del árbol que me cubre a estas horas de la mañana. Aparte de ser un prisionero también soy tu "sensei" como tan amablemente me lo pidió la Godaime.

- ¡Buenos días Sasuke! -saludas alegre y mi respuesta inmediata es un gruñido.

No quiero verte.

Quiero verte.

Necesito verte.

Abandono mi posición bajo el árbol y camino hacia ti, no es necesario ningún tipo de introducción. Yo necesito esto, tú lo necesitas también...

Al comienzo tampoco era necesario tocarte, simplemente eran nuestras miradas, tu mirada fija en la mía, la profundidad de tus ojos azules conectada a los míos (debo resaltar que tus ojos siempre me parecido lo mas perturbador en ti). Luego todo comenzaba a girar, el impulso que me daba la incomodidad producida por tus ojos ayudaba mucho, la impotencia de estar encerrado allí ayudaba aún más... todo lo descargaba en ti, gota a gota…

Y la pregunta seria ¿pude drenar esa frustración?

No.

Tus memorias, tu dolor, tus gritos... es imposible para mi abusar tanto de tu cordura con las imágenes que puedo y debo generar con mi sharingan, después de todo es entrenamiento, y yo soy tu "sensei" aunque nunca me llames así y yo muera de ganas por fastidiarte con eso, pero ya no soy el Sasuke de antes, ya no somos nada, tú y yo... nada.

No quiero tener lazos contigo.

Quiero tener lazos contigo.

Necesito tener lazos contigo.

Al comienzo perdías el conocimiento al instante, supongo que era muy sádico contigo, pero cuando tu mente colapsó finalmente pude entrar. Pude ver todo lo que nunca quisiera haber visto... Sakura, Kakashi y Yamato, también estaban como apoyo por si algo te sucedia, pero ahora ya no son necesarios aquí, porque tú ya resistes mejor los efectos del Sharingan, resistes pero aún te falta para poder defenderte mejor, aún sigues perdiendo el conocimiento.

Estuve un rato sondeando tú mente, tirando pistas falsas, intentando quebrar las primeras barreras, las mejores barreras, hasta que finalmente tras un par de minutos logré encontrar un punto al cual atacar... y ataco con todo, como siempre, sólo que sin saña; ataco porque por muy estúpido que suene deseo que tú no seas tan vulnerable al sharingan de Itachi... Te veo caer, de la misma manera en que día tras día lo haces.

Me acerco a ti y con cuidado te arrastro bajo la sombra del árbol y me siento a tu lado, chequeo con cierta frialdad tus signos vitales y asiento aprobando tu estado. Tengo que restringirme porque yo no tengo que sentir nada por ti al tener que tocarte...

No quiero tocarte.

Quiero tocarte.

Necesito tocarte.

Y finalmente, cuando percibo que todo este bien deslizo mis dedos con suavidad sobre tu tersa mejilla...

- Naruto. –te llamo, mi voz ronca y pastosa por la falta de uso.

Y con satisfacción veo como te relajas lentamente, como te rindes ante la atmósfera pacifica que envuelve el jardín, estúpidamente sincronizándome contigo, porque después de todo esta necesidad es mutua. 

**Fin.**


End file.
